digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blastmon (Fusion)
}} Blastmon is one of the Three Generals of the Bagra Army in Digimon Fusion. Appearance Description Despite his brutish likeness and casual displays of vanity concern by mineral consumption, Blastmon is actually the most powerful, resilient and intelligent of the Three Generals, taking attacks without as much as flinching. Blastmon controls 22 Zones of the Digital World and unlike and , who display fits of rage, he is calm and collected at any rate. Story As one of the Three Generals, Blastmon oversees the progress of the Zone Battalion Commanders and . He is also closely attended by three . Much like the other members of the Three Generals, his military is mostly composed of , , and . Blastmon makes himself known to the Fusion Fighters when they land on top of him when trying to avoid . Shortly afterwards, SkullScorpionmon lands on top of him and he leads his troop to find the treasure of the Sand Zone. Later, Blastmon is raided by Nene Amano and before Christopher Aonuma arrives and sics on Blastmon as well. The battle seems evenly matched, but when Blastmon gets a bit more serious, he easily overpowers Blue Flare and Midnight and returns to the Bagra Fortress after the two militaries retreat, prompting Laylamon to take his place. Later, he fights Christopher again, this time on the Disc Zone. Most of his army is either demolished by Blue Flare or absorbed by him, but Blastmon effortlessly overpowers the forces of the enemy. As a response, Christopher forms DeckerGreymon. Now by himself, Blastmon pushes and forces DeckerGreymon back, still with the upper hand up until intervene. Tired of childplay and frustrated with the interference, Blastmon charges his Crystal Breath and fires, his move countered by DeckerGreymon's Plasma Decker-Launcher, resulting in a colossal explosion that brings the battle to an early close when the Disc Zone collapses further, causing him to fall upside down. Unable to move, Blastmon summons as backup in the battlefield, but to no avail, as Bulbmon is fell by the teamwork of and . Despite his blunder back at the Disc Zone, Blastmon attempts to track down both Blue Flare and the Fusion Fighters by utilizing copies of himself that are spawned from his own crystal fragments, which the two armies have obliviously carried with them while fleeing the doomed Disc Zone. He fails to target Christopher but manages to locate Mikey at the Warrior Zone. After turning down Tactimon's assistance and setting out on his own to deal with the Fusion Fighters personally, Blastmon's efforts are in vain as he is beaten by a freshly digifused . With only his head remaining, he also loses all of his Code Crown fragments and is unable to further participate in the struggle, but his rank as one of the Three Generals is kept. Attacks *'Diamond Machine Gun': Fires off the crystals throughout his body like a machine gun, alongside an intense punch, can sweep through hundreds of opponents in one shot. *'Diamond Hedgehog': Capitalizes on his hard body and great weight by curling up his body and rolling around. There is nothing that can keep its original shape after being squashed by this attack. *'Prism Fire Flash' *'Crystal Breath': Absorbs sunlight into his body, then spits it out as an extremely high-temperature, high-pressure laser. *'Diamond Tail' *'Atomic Super-Sized Punch': Sunders the earth by smashing his fists into the ground. * : Performs a chop. * : Gu'|ジャンケン・グ||lit. "Janken: Rock"}}: Punches with a mighty fist. * : Choki'|ジャンケン・チョキ||lit. "Janken: Scissors"}}: Chops hard enough to leave a shockwave. * : Pa'|ジャンケン・ぱ||lit. "Janken: Paper"}}: Punches with a mighty fist. * : Explosively launches himself at enemy. Other appearances Digimon Fusion Fighters Other Forms Notes and references Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Antagonists